


Режим: «Спойлеры»

by innokentya



Series: На волнах времени [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Missing Scene, Some Humor, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: С некоторых пор Грэм О’Брайан не любит черепах. В особенности — опасных смертоносных черепах, имеющих собственные армии.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & River Song
Series: На волнах времени [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925269
Kudos: 2





	Режим: «Спойлеры»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥  
> 2) Спойлеры к 11 сезону. Таймлайн – между 11х5 и 11х6.  
> 3) Используется цитата из сериала «Шерлок».  
> 4) AU к отдельным линиям канона эры Моффата.  
> 5) ВАЖНО! АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ «ДОКТОР» ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

Если бы кто-нибудь поинтересовался у Грэма О’Брайена, любит ли он путешествовать, то в ответ услышал бы незамедлительное «Да». Хотя, пожалуй, с одной поправкой — так Грэм ответил бы неделю-две назад или даже еще вчера. Когда же приходится уносить ноги от слишком недружелюбных инопланетных существ, не обращая внимания на горящие от недостатка воздуха легкие и колотящееся в груди, будто дурное, сердце, точка зрения по поводу многих вещей меняется слишком быстро. 

— Ну же, поднажми! — кричит Доктор, опережающая его на добрых пять футов. Размахивающая руками и с разлетающимися за спиной полами пальто, она похожа на причудливую птицу. Если бы те, конечно, носили верхнюю одежду.

— Мне почти шестьдесят, будь снисходительней, — на выдохе отвечает Грэм, одновременно пытаясь ускориться. 

— Ой, мне несколько тысячелетий, и я не очень-то жалуюсь! — парирует Доктор, заворачивая за очередную скалу. 

Вместо возмущенного фырканья изо рта вырывается что-то скорее схожее с кряканьем. Это и не странно: с каждым шагом у Грэма все меньше сил и терпения. А еще возможности адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Нет, серьезно, Грэм стоически вынес попадание ТАРДИС в некую нестабильную временную воронку (если он, конечно, правильно запомнил порядок слов, прозвучавших от Доктор), справился с не самым лучшим в истории их путешествий приземлением на Тестуде(1) и даже смирился с фактом, что во Вселенной существует планета, населенная разумными черепахами. Огромными разумными черепахами, если быть точным. Но когда эти чертовы черепахи принялись передвигаться со скоростью гончих, это отшибло любую элементарную логику, до этого присутствующую в жизни Грэма. Хотя, разумеется, сейчас его больше всего интересуют две вещи — что с Райаном и Яс, и смогут ли они с Доктором убежать достаточно далеко, чтобы не пойти на черепаший корм. 

— Быстрее, сюда! — командует Доктор, втискиваясь в небольшую расщелину. — Здесь они не смогут нас достать. По крайней мере, не сразу. 

Пожалуй, кто-то должен сказать этой женщине, что ее попытки утешить — абсолютная катастрофа, но сейчас у Грэма нет на это времени. Вместо пререканий он безропотно подчиняется, хотя и приходится немного попотеть — все же его фигура чуть поплотнее, нежели у Доктор, которая, похоже, сидит на какой-то специальной космической диете. Поразмышлять о физиологии, а еще о том, насколько же здорово быть единым целым со всеми своими конечностями, Грэму не удается — Доктор бесцеремонно хватает его за руку, оттаскивая подальше от прохода. 

— А теперь ш-ш-ш! Стой смирно! — говорит она, вытягивая шею, что только усиливает ассоциации с птичьими. Количество адреналина в крови Грэма зашкаливает, а потому он не удерживается от ремарки:

— И думай об Англии?

— Во имя всего святого, Грэм, да хоть о Раксакорикофаллапаториусе! — возмущенно шипит Доктор, для пущей убедительности зажимая его рот ладонью. — Только тихо!

Грэм, в общем-то, и не против. Он даже не дышит, когда мимо расщелины, в которую они с Доктор проскользнули, одна за другой проносятся черепахи. Чертовы огромные и разумные черепахи. Где-то глубоко в душе Грэм, кажется, все еще верит, что просто спит. 

— Уф, кажется, пронесло, — выдыхает Доктор, наконец-то отпрянув от Грэма и сделав несколько небольших шагов к просвету. — Давненько у меня не было подобных марафонов. 

— Да ладно? Мне кажется, мы постоянно бежим от кого-то или куда-то, — возражение Грэма вполне разумно. — Хотя, конечно, эти черепахи немного напрягают. 

Доктор хмыкает, пожимая плечами:

— Не будь расистом, Грэм. Не называй их черепахами. Они тестудианцы, коренные жители этой планеты. И они могут поступать так, как им заблагорассудится. Их среда обитания, их время, их правила... 

Даже не видя выражения лица Доктор, которая, по его мнению, слишком рискует, пытаясь так сразу разузнать, что же происходит извне, Грэм слышит неуверенность в ее голосе. И лишь спустя мгновение, когда эйфория от спасения наконец-то окончательно тает, он с легким ужасом произносит:

— Погоди, Док! У них же Райан и Яс!

Доктор оборачивается к нему, наморщив нос:

— Я знаю.

— Они потребовали выкуп, иначе их убьют! — не успокаивается он. Господи всемогущий, если бы об этом узнала Грэйс, она бы сама всех здесь прикончила; и начала бы с Грэма, который не уберег внука. 

— Я знаю, — углубившись в изучение данных звуковой отвертки, повторяет Доктор. 

— Им... — Грэм пытается вспомнить, что последнее слышал от чере... тестудианцев перед их с Доктор тактическим... бегством. — Им нужно существо с большой головой!

В голосе Доктор скользит недовольство:

— Я знаю! 

— А они себя в зеркало видели? 

— Я... — осекшись на полуслове, Доктор поднимает на Грэма едва ли осмысленный взгляд. — Э... не думаю?

— И что мы будем делать? — интересуется он. Не то чтобы Грэм был против просидеть в этой пещере до конца своих дней, лишь бы никогда больше не видеть тестудианцев, но вряд ли этот план кому-то понравится. Да и сам он понимает, насколько подобные мысли глупы — Райан и Яс, конечно, большие молодцы, и какое-то время обязательно смогут постоять сами за себя, но им абсолютно точно необходима их с Доктор помощь. А еще ТАРДИС. ТАРДИС, которая, к слову, тоже конфискована этим черепашьим отродьем. 

— Я думаю, Грэм, погоди, — наморщив лоб, отвечает Доктор. — Мне не хватает данных. Знаешь, как в паззлах — нет маленькой запчасти, чтобы сложилась вся картинка! Что-то здесь не так! И я не могу поня...

Окончание фразы тонет в грохоте, что сопровождает, как уже успел выучить Грэм, тестудианских воинов. Судя по всему, они возвращаются, причем очень быстро, что может значить, конечно, многое, но...

— У них новая цель! — вскрикивает Доктор, а затем так поспешно закрывает рот, что Грэм, кажется, слышит клацанье ее челюстей. Впрочем, подобное удивление справедливо — буквально за доли секунды в расщелину протискивается незнакомая женщина. Обведя Грэма и Доктор взглядом, она ослепительно улыбается:

— Ложись! 

Дважды Грэму повторять не надо. На чистых инстинктах он хватает Доктор за край пальто и, падая наземь, тащит ее за собой. Судя по звукам и ощущениям в следующие несколько минут, эта планета решила развалиться на мелкие куски и закончить свое бренное черепашье существование. Как только грохот и дрожь прекращаются, а камни больше не пытаются пробить Грэму череп, он робко приподнимает голову. Краем глаза он замечает, что Доктор морщится и утирает лицо от пыли, а, значит, с ней все в порядке. 

— Не благодарите! — из-за пыльного занавеса доносится все тот же женский голос. Когда незнакомка появляется в пределах видимости, ее улыбка все еще поражает. В руках она держит незнакомое Грэму оружие. Заметив его взгляд, она выгибает бровь: — Лазерная пушка. Лучший подарок на день рождения, свадьбу и даже похороны. Поверьте мне! 

Грэм хочет рассмеяться, но вместо этого закашливается. Пыли в воздухе предостаточно, и в этом он успевает убедиться на собственном опыте. Но даже небольшое беспокойство за собственные легкие не мешает Грэму разглядывать обескураженную Доктор, которая смотрит на незнакомку с каким-то... благоговейным трепетом? 

— Ри... — она осекается, пару раз моргнув, а после мгновенно вскакивает на ноги. — Рифмы небесные! Простите, — она спешит к незнакомке и в совсем докторовской манере принимается пожимать ей ладонь, — простите меня, я просто невероятно рада, что здесь оказался еще кто-то, кроме нас с Грэмом! К тому же, мы очень благодарны за наше спасение! 

— Да-да, я в порядке, спасибо, что поинтересовалась, — кряхтит Грэм, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Но мы правда вам очень благодарны, мисс... 

Женщина, руку которой все еще трясет Доктор, одаривает Грэма легкой улыбкой:

— Профессор. Профессор Ривер Сонг. Я археолог.

После этих слов Грэм снова заходится в приступе кашля. Ривер Сонг? Та самая Ривер Сонг, о которой говорила Доктор? Ее жена? Но ведь это невозможно, она ведь умерла, Доктор сама рассказывала... 

— Ох, простите, — Доктор немедленно бросается к Грэму. — Эй, все хорошо? 

Ее пальцы крепко сжимаются на плече Грэма. Когда он поднимает глаза, то видит во взгляде напротив растерянность, мольбу и... надежду. Сомнений быть не может — это и вправду _та самая_ Ривер Сонг. И все же взгляд Доктор... Грэм не до конца уверен, что правильно трактует все ее эмоции, но сейчас, наверное, самым лучшим выходом будет промолчать и позволить ей контролировать ситуацию. В конце концов, это ведь ее жена. 

— Да, я в порядке, — утерев рот рукой, отвечает он. Понизив голос, он вкладывает все возможные эмоции в самый простой на свете вопрос: — А ты? 

Улыбка Доктор почему-то делает Грэму больно.

— Буду, Грэм, обязательно буду. 

Человека от рождения учат разговаривать, суровая реальность же с каждым новым днем дает понять — иногда лучше держать язык за зубами. Похоже, что в жизни Грэма О’Брайена наступил именно такой момент. Доктор смотрит на него слишком пристально, того гляди и дыру просверлит, а потому он коротко кивает в ответ, давая понять — лишнего не сболтнет. 

Доктор тут же оборачивается к Ривер:

— Он в порядке. Я так рада, что он в порядке, правда. А что вы там говорили? 

Кажется, кое-кто слишком взволнован. Райан был прав: Доктор всегда слишком много говорит, когда находится на взводе. 

— Знаете, — Грэм делает шаг к Ривер, — а я сразу понял, что вы археолог. У вас с Ларой Крофт похожий стиль в одежде. 

В ответ на его ремарку Ривер запрокидывает голову и начинает хохотать. Грэм даже не удивлен, что именно эта женщина стала спутницей жизни Доктор. Ее нельзя назвать эталоном красоты, но есть в этой внешности что-то особое, притягательное, неземное. Особого шарма, естественно, добавляет пышная белокурая прическа, которая даже после пещерного обвала выглядит так, будто Ривер совсем недавно вышла из салона красоты. Хотя... кто их, этих жен Повелителей Времени, разберет, может и правда только-только на завивку ходила? 

— Так вы с Земли? — отсмеявшись, интересуется Ривер. 

Ответы Грэма и Доктор звучат незамедлительно:

— Да!

— Нет! — поймав на себе сразу два недоуменных взгляда, Доктор снова принимается частить: — В смысле, мой спутник прав — мы были на Земле проездом, совсем недолго. Подбирали его внука, хотели устроить отличный уик-энд в честь... — она взмахивает руками. — В честь того, что мы были на Земле проездом. Обычно это не входит в наши планы. Обычно мы работаем. 

Ривер склоняет голову набок:

— Интересно. И кем же?

— Мы... — Доктор выглядит менее уверенной, нежели ей, наверное, хотелось бы. — Мы межпланетные медики! Катаемся от галактики к галактике, спасаем жизни, помогаем страждущим... Вот, кстати, знакомьтесь, доктор, — с этими словами она кивает на Грэма, и он едва сдерживает очередной приступ кашля. — Доктор Грэм...

— О’Брайен. Очень приятно, — нацепив самую теплую из имеющихся в запасе улыбок, Грэм принимается поддерживать историю Доктор. — Я акушер. Так что, если вам вдруг понадобится срочно родить, можете обращаться. 

— Ой, как мило! — коротко хохотнув, Ривер снова обращает свое внимание на Доктор: — А вы...

— А я его помощница, — засунув руки в карманы, кивает Доктор. — Медсестра. 

— И ваше имя? — не унимается Ривер. Кажется, Грэм начинает понимать, что Доктор нашла в этой женщине — они просто два сапога пара, если дело касается выуживания информации. 

— Джон... ни, — тем временем практически невозмутимо отвечает Доктор. — Джонни Смит. 

Хмыкнув, Ривер скрещивает руки на груди:

— И что же привело вас на Тестуд? И где ваш корабль, Джонни?

— Ой! — Доктор широко распахивает глаза, и Грэм помимо воли чувствует легкое удовлетворение — кажется, кое-кто наконец вспомнил о произошедшем. — Корабль и еще двоих из нашей команды конфисковали жители этой планеты. Надеюсь, что с ними ничего не случится. С командой, я имею в виду, не с тестудианцами. Мой корабль — ТА... — Доктор на мгновение замолкает, — та-а-акая старая консервная банка, что, конечно, вряд ли их заинтересует, но скорее всего да, и это меня беспокоит, но нужно держать лицо, поэтому все в порядке.

Если Доктор позволила себе обидеть собственную ТАРДИС — значит, дело плохо. Нет, можно, конечно, будет попытаться сделать то же самое и проверить ее реакцию, но что-то подсказывает Грэму, что трепки в таком случае он не оберется. И все же Доктор слишком нервничает, а потому настало время исправлять ситуацию. Или же усугублять ее до конца — это как пойдет.

— Джонни, дорогая, — делая особый акцент на имени, Грэм смотрит на Доктор, — может попытаешься оглядеться — слишком ли нас завалило и нет ли здесь другого выхода? Мы же не можем себе позволить просиживать здесь штаны. А вот вы, профессор Сонг... Мне кажется, с вами безумно интересно. Вы — археолог и человек. Ну, по крайней мере, выглядите как человек. Значит, Тестуд — не ваша родная планета. Что же вы тогда здесь делаете? 

Грэм надеется, что его дурацкий маневр поможет отвлечь этих двоих друг от друга хотя бы ненадолго. И, кажется, срабатывает. Доктор, замешкавшись лишь на пару секунд, таки двигается к завалу, а Ривер, поставив ногу на ближайший валун, принимается аккуратно засовывать пушку в кобуру, закрепленную на бедре.

— Вы правильно подметили, доктор О’Брайен...

— Просто Грэм, будьте добры.

— Хорошо, Грэм, — улыбка Ривер все еще восхитительно красива. — Так вот, вы правильно подметили, я археолог. Мне поступила информация, что на Тестуде имеется ценный артефакт, который был бы прекрасным дополнением к исторической коллекции тестудианского народа в Лунном университете, где я преподаю. Вот я и прибыла сюда в надежде его отыскать. 

— И как успехи? — внезапно подает голос Доктор, снующая вдоль соседней стены и невесть пойми зачем простукивающая каждый ее дюйм. 

Ривер бросает на нее короткий взгляд, но ответ, судя по всему, адресует Грэму:

— Скажем так: искомое найдено, осталось еще найти способ убраться с этой планеты. Мой корабль, к сожалению, эти существа приватизировали, как и ваш. Уйти без него я не могу, он мне... дорог как память. Но и плана, как попасть в тестудианский дворец, чтобы сохранить голову в целости и сохранности, у меня тоже пока что нет. Я, так сказать, в процессе его составления. 

Грэм с умным видом кивает, про себя молясь, чтобы Доктор поскорее разработала план для них. Пунктов в нем должно быть всего три: найти ТАРДИС, забрать Райана и Яс, убраться с этой планеты как можно дальше. И нет, Грэм не старый для подобных приключений, всего лишь уставший. 

— Думаю, способов попасть во дворец не так уж и много, — констатирует Доктор, вернувшись к ним. — Вернее, всего один — добровольно сдаться в плен. Конечно, вам, профессор Сонг, — кажется, ее дыхание слегка сбивается на имени Ривер, — скорее всего придется вернуть разысканный вами артефакт, а в остальном... Тестудианцы обычно весьма мирный народ, насколько я помню. Пара извинений, пожатие рук, ну, в их случае лап, и дело в шляпе! 

— Исключено! — отрезает Ривер, оборачиваясь к Доктор. Она все еще ухмыляется, но в ее взгляде — холод и серьезность. — Эта вещь необходима музею. 

Кашлянув, Грэм привлекает к себе их внимание:

— Профессор Сонг, боюсь, мне придется согласиться с... Джонни. Думаю, жизнь вам дороже очередного выставочного экспоната.

— К тому же, — заметив, как Ривер открыла рот для дальнейших препираний, тут же отзывается Доктор, — смысла спорить вовсе нет. Через несколько минут мы попадем во дворец. 

Грэм только и успевает, что нахмуриться и бросить полный недоумения взгляд на Доктор, как земля под ногами снова начинает дрожать. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, он замечает, как Доктор хватает пытающуюся убежать Ривер за запястье и что-то тараторит, объясняясь. Гул снаружи все нарастает, каменный свод над головой грозится обвалиться к такой-то матери, и Грэм жалеет, что так и не составил завещания. (Можно подумать, от него было бы много толку — Райан ведь тоже застрял на Тестуде, а здесь, наверное, юридические законы Великобритании насчет вступления в наследство не особо работают).

Свет, льющийся из расселины, исчезает. Вместо него теперь частично проглядывается огромная черепашья морда размером с мотоцикл.

— У вас есть минута, чтобы выйти добровольно, — с утробным рыком сообщает рассерженный тестудианец. — Иначе я забуду об услышанном сигнале готовности сдаться на нашу милость. Бежать вам все равно некуда.

Сигнал готовности сдаться? В искреннем недоумении Грэм проводит секунд пять, пока не понимает очевидного: Доктор и ее звуковая отвертка — порой слишком опасное сочетание.

— Это глупо и безрассудно, — недовольно шипит Ривер, бросая на Доктор злой взгляд. 

— Уж лучше, чем воровать вещи, принадлежащие другим, — спокойно отбривает та и, обернувшись к Грэму, кивает в сторону выхода: — Мужчины вперед?

Дальнейшее Грэм помнит не то чтобы слабо, скорее чем-то похожим на картинки из детского калейдоскопа. Вот они выбираются из пещеры, вот их конвоирует десяток больших черепах к еще большей груде камней, которая оказывается личными владениями тестудианской королевской семьи, а вот их уже ведут коридорами этого странного сооружения. К Ривер черепахи почему-то обращаются не по имени или статусу профессора, а просто «Большая Голова», с Доктор — ворчливо толкуют о нарушении правил пребывания на их планете, а Грэм... Нет, Грэм рад, что к нему почти никто не проявляет особого интереса, но ведь так и обидеться недолго. 

Самое большое облегчение он испытывает, когда в огромном зале, что, похоже, находится глубоко под землей, он видит помимо тестудианцев Райана и Яс. Те, хвала небесам, даже не в клетке — уместились вдвоем на чем-то, напоминающий огромный обеденный стол (на деле это оказывается табуретом, но кому нужны подобные мелочи?), и громко препираются с, как потом выясняется, главнокомандующим армии и по совместительству — королем Тестуда Архелоном(2) Пятым. Когда они замечают их большую небольшую процессию, на лице Яс расцветает улыбка, а Райан поднимает вверх два больших пальца.

— Вы в порядке? — вопрос Яс эхом отскакивает от каменных стен.

Грэм коротко кивает, глядя на Доктор. Та же увлеченно разглядывает прислугу Архелона: кажется, придворные черепахи не слишком довольны его радушием относительно Райана и в особенности Яс, которая, по их мнению, слишком вызывающе себя ведет. 

Просчитывать план отступления уже, пожалуй, поздновато. Да и этим в их компании обычно занимается Доктор... Доктор, из-за которой у Грэма глаза едва не выпадают из орбит, — когда она вырывается вперед, подбирается к Архелону как можно ближе, а после с самым аристократическим во Вселенной видом делает перед ним книксен. Грэм думает, что в своем наряде она больше похожа на пингвина-альбиноса, чем на фрейлину, и от этой мысли его едва не разбирает смех.

Но пингвины пингвинами, а хорошо подвешенный язык у Доктор не отберешь ни одним нарядом. Разрешение этой неловкой ситуации занимает у нее не более десяти минут, семь из которых она тратит на рассказ об их путешествии, приукрашивая его медицинскими подробностями, выдуманными на ходу (выражения лиц Райана и Яс при этом бесценны, но они, кажется, воспринимают это все как часть плана по освобождению) и размахивая перед тестудианцами психобумагой. Еще две минуты занимает их диалог с Архелоном о цвете и фасоне его наряда, а за оставшиеся шестьдесят секунд Доктор забирает у не особо-то и сопротивляющейся Ривер сверток с артефактом (по правде — королевским скипетром, которого Архелон обыскался, но ведь это детали!), вручает его королю и получает монаршее благословение покинуть планету. Вместе с их компанией отпускают и Ривер, которая, похоже, уже успела успокоиться и даже свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что пополнения музейной коллекции ей ждать не стоит. Грэм считает, что она очень легко отделалась; и в этом — прямая заслуга Доктор. 

— В конце коридора вы найдете две комнаты, — поясняет сопровождающий их тестудианец, слегка наклонив перед Доктор голову. — В той, что слева — ваш корабль, справа — Большой Головы. Главное, не перепутайте. Хорошего вам пути. 

Доктор отвешивает поклон в ответ и, махнув рукой в призывном жесте, шагает в коридор первой. Грэм пытается не отставать, как и в самом начале их пребывания на Тестуде, Ривер идет вровень с ним.

Дверь в правую комнату оказывается приоткрытой. К удивлению Грэма, оттуда виднеется слегка непривычная, но все же дверца ТАРДИС; уж это сооружение он способен узнать с любого расстояния и при любом освещении. Преодолев еще пару десятков шагов, он лишь сильнее убеждается в своей правоте, а мгновением позже коридор наполняется довольным возгласом Яс:

— ТАРДИС!

Доктор прибавляет шагу.

Спустя несколько секунд они все достигают освещенной площадки, которую и венчают две заветные двери. Яс делает еще один шаг в сторону правой, как Доктор хватает ее за рукав. 

— Нам налево, помнишь? — ее голос слегка хрипит, как кажется Грэму. 

Это не ускользает от внимания Ривер, как впрочем, и все остальное. Подбоченившись, она хитро улыбается:

— Надо же, вы знакомы с кораблями, путешествующими во времени и пространстве?

— Да... — начинает было Райан, но Доктор тут же его перебивает:

— Конечно, знакомы! Райан — механик, ему все известно. А Яс... Яс — полицейская, так почему бы ей не узнать старую синюю полицейскую будку, которые на Земле давно не используются?

Во взгляде, брошенном на Яс, даже Грэм различает слишком очевидное «SOS», а уж сама Яс, которая успела выучить Доктор едва ли не лучше их всех, и подавно. Откашлявшись, она авторитетно заявляет:

— Ага, я видела похожую в Лондонском музее полицейской истории. 

— Не слышала о таком, — недоверчиво протягивает Ривер. — Надо будет как-то заглянуть. — На какое-то время между ними повисает тишина, которую сама же Ривер и нарушает: — Ну... мне пора. Нужно вернуть ТАРДИС человеку, у которого я ее одолжила. А то еще заметит... — на ее лице появляется шальная улыбка. — Отшлепает, кхм. Или я его, кто знает. Надо заскочить на какую-нибудь межгалактическую распродажу, купить феску в подарок, пусть порадуется. Что же... Была рада встрече, доктор.

Сердце Грэма пропускает лишний удар, прежде чем он соображает, что Ривер обращается к нему. Кажется, пронесло...

— Ааа... Да, я тоже был рад познакомиться, профессор Сонг, — с удвоенным энтузиазмом отвечает он, пожимая изящную ладонь.

— Райан-механик, — обернувшись, кивает Ривер. — Яс-полицейская, — еще кивок. — Медсестра Джонни... — взгляд Ривер лукав и полон интереса, но она не двигается с места, словно ожидает, что же предпримет Доктор.

Та же, одернув пальто, широко улыбается:

— Хорошего путешествия, Ривер Сонг.

С легким хмыканьем Ривер достает из кармана джинсовки ключ, вставляет его в замочную скважину своей ТАРДИС и, прежде чем скрыться внутри корабля, оборачивается к Доктор.

— И тебе, сладкая, и тебе. 

Когда ТАРДИС окончательно исчезает, Яс толкает Доктор локтем:

— Кто она, Доктор? Это что, еще одно твое воплощение?!

Та не сразу находится с ответом. На ее лице одна за другой сменяются эмоции, и Грэм почти готов шикнуть на Яс, которая, сама того не зная, задела довольно болезненную для Доктор тему. Сделать это он, конечно, не успевает — Доктор пожимает плечами, затем поправляет излюбленные желтые подтяжки и с легкой улыбкой отвечает:

— Просто путешественница. Как и я. Как и мы. — Грэм уверен, что подхватил на Тестуде аллергию, иначе какое еще может быть объяснение тому, что в глаза будто песка насыпали. Доктор бросает на него короткий взгляд и улыбается чуть шире: — Все, нам пора, наша ТАРДИС в соседнем отсеке. Пойдемте, пока тестудианцы не увидели, что Ривер подсунула им вместо скипетра подделку, и не оставили нас здесь отбывать наказание вместо нее.

— Что? — Райан в шоке. — Она таки забрала скипетр?

— Конечно, это же Ривер. Профессор археологии, — кивает Доктор. — Что с нее взять? 

Хотя Грэм и подозревает, что Доктор напрямую замешана в этой подставе, он не спешит делиться этими выводами вслух. Но Доктор умеет видеть и наблюдать, подмечает любую мелочь. 

— Идите, мы сейчас, — бросив Яс ключ, произносит она. Когда ребята закрывают за собой синюю дверь их ТАРДИС, она пристально смотрит на Грэма: — Ты в порядке?

— Да-да...

— Значит, хочешь что-то спросить, — Грэм был прав, она хуже Шерлока Холмса. — Валяй, пока Яс и Райан не решили улететь без нас.

Грэм выдавливает из себя подобие смешка, а после наконец-то решается посмотреть Доктор прямо в глаза:

— Док, ты прости, что я лезу с этим всем. Но... как ты? К чему был весь этот спектакль? Почему ты не рассказала _ей_ , кем являешься?

Похоже, эти вопросы смущают Доктор: она потирает лоб и хаотично взъерошивает волосы, что делает ее похожей на воробушка-блондина. Обычно она выглядит воодушевленным ребенком, полным сил и энергии, а сейчас Грэму кажется, будто в ней разом выключили свет. 

— Я... — она мешкает несколько секунд. — Я не могу, Грэм. — Раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, она сует руки в карманы брюк и продолжает: — Временные петли и без того слишком сложны. Я не уверена, что мы вообще должны были увидеться — это все ТАРДИС с ее нестабильными воронками. Понимаешь... Все жизни заканчиваются, все сердца разбиваются, и наша история с ней завершилась много лет назад. Для меня. А Ривер... Ей совсем не обязательно сейчас об этом знать. Она терпеть не может спойлеры.

Грэму почти так же неловко, как и несколько недель, а может уже и месяцев назад, на пляже тропиков Кинтарно. Он снова и снова лезет в душу этой женщине, временами кажущейся очень хрупкой, а временами — уж слишком непробиваемой. Ему не хочется делать ей больно, это получается само собой; но можно подумать, что тема чувств когда-нибудь была простой и не причиняющей дискомфорта. Глядя на опечаленную и совсем чуть-чуть дезориентированную Доктор, Грэм думает (на самом деле, уже не впервые), что с виду годится ей в отцы. А отец должен понимать, принимать и разделять все решения своего ребенка. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему импульсу, он крепко сжимает плечо Доктор ладонью.

— Здесь что, у кого-то космическая диарея? Чего застряли? — из-за двери ТАРДИС высовывается голова Райана. — Могу ошибаться, но пару минут назад некая Повелительница Времени тут говорила, что нам нужно убираться с Тестуда, разве нет?

Доктор едва не подскакивает от неожиданности.

— А ведь да! — подхватив Грэма под руку, она тут же срывается с места. Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он слышит едва различимое: «Спасибо».

Мерное и такое уже привычное гудение ТАРДИС успокаивает. Спустя полчаса Грэм даже снова начинает чувствовать легкое (на деле — зверское, но признаваться нельзя) чувство голода, которое посещало его еще до приземления на Тестуд. Но прежде чем отправиться обедать, он обязан уточнить у молодежи одну интересующую его вещь. Можно было бы, конечно, спросить саму Доктор, но... 

Толком объяснить Райану и Яс, что именно ему нужно, Грэм не успевает. Доктор, прежде добрых пятнадцать минут стучащая какими-то странного вида инструментами под панелью управления, появляется за спиной у ребят, словно черт из табакерки. Ее лицо перепачкано машинным маслом, а в глазах, и это радует, больше не плещется печаль.

— Что на ухо — то вранье! — восклицает она, улыбаясь. — Ну или как там у вас на Земле говорят? О чем шушукаемся? Спросите меня! Я смогу подсказать все, что угодно — поверьте, если бы у Гугла и Википедии был ребенок, им бы точно стала я. Так в чем дело?

— М-м-м... — тянет Яс, прежде чем продолжить. — Док, Грэм утверждает, что ты в разговоре с ним цитировала некий детективный сериал.

Доктор сейчас — олицетворение обиженной невинности. (Наигранной, разумеется, и ни разу не обижающейся, Грэм уверен).

— Грэм! 

(А вот сейчас уверенность умудряется слегка пошатнуться).

— Я ничего им не говорил, — Грэм тут же взмахивает руками. — Кроме цитаты. Просто спросил. Мне показалось.

Выдержав почти театральную паузу, Доктор начинает хохотать, обнимая Яс и Райана за шеи:

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я признала чужое авторство? Чтобы рассказала, как иногда коротаю ночи за просмотром «Шерлока»? Что же... Это я могу. Но если кто-то из вас вдруг решит, что я каким-нибудь волшебным образом причастна к его созданию — не стоит. Не верьте. Все лгут. Э-э-э, и это тоже не моя фраза! Доктор Хаус, да. Так куда летим? — она по очереди смотрит на каждого из спутников. 

Яс тут же воодушевляется:

— Вообще-то у моей бабули день рождения, и я хотела бы на него попасть.

— О, день рождения! — в мгновение ока Доктор уже оказывается возле приборной панели, щелкая рычажками. — Обожаю праздники! Надеюсь, там будет печенье! 

Тихо вздыхая, Грэм качает головой.

Эта женщина, наверное, неисправима. И именно поэтому настолько притягательна.

ТАРДИС ощутимо встряхивает — как и всегда перед перемещением по времени.

Грэм не может не улыбаться.

***

Запись в дневнике Ривер Сонг:  
 _«В этот раз он... она блондинка. Симпатичная блондинка. Очень симпатичная блондинка. И смущающаяся присутствию законной, между прочим, жены. Но я могу ее понять — новое обличье, новые спутники, не стоит их посвящать в святая святых наших странных отношений. По крайней мере, пока, ведь кто знает — вдруг мы пересечемся снова? В общем, да. Я была очень рада снова повидаться с Доктором. Ему чертовски идет быть женщиной. Надеюсь, эта регенерация понравится и запомнится ему. Или ей? Хм... Было бы забавно рассказать моему Доктору, что в будущем он сменит пол. И даже в этом случае не будет рыжим, какая беда! Жаль, спойлеры, а то такое веселье пропадает...»_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Тестуд — название планеты выдумано, за основу взято латинское название черепах (Testudines).  
> (2) Архелон — название вида самых больших из известных науке черепах (Archelon ischyros).


End file.
